Apokelypse - Rocketchu's Tale
by pikachu70708
Summary: A tale of epic proportions as an experiment gone wrong has to decide who he'll fight for in a war between Pokemon and humanity.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening-1

The Pikachu floated silently in the bacta tank. Plugs to monitor his heart rate, breathing rate, and brain activity were placed all over his body. The scientists outside the tank were not so silent and peaceful.  
The project manager turned to one of the scientists. "Are we prepared to proceed?"  
"Of course. We are ready to implant the Mew DNA."  
Rocket Corp. was determined to create the perfect bioweapon, and this clone was what the corporation had been working on for two years. He not only had enhanced speed and strength, he was intelligent and able to heal quickly. Now, they were implanting him with the DNA of a true god to bring his power to new heights.  
The scientist turned the ignition key and pressed a button. The machine hooked to the bacta tank began to whirr and hum as it charged up.  
A sudden burst of power discharged into the bacta tank. The Pikachu began to writhe and coil. The lights flickered and dimmed as the machine downloaded the DNA.  
That was when the first crack appeared.  
A small but steady drip of bacterial fluid began to seep out of the tank. As the machine used more power, the crack grew larger and larger.  
Suddenly, the bacta tank exploded. Shards of glass flew every which way as the greenish fluid flowed through the room. The machine began to smoke and sputter. A low whine came from it, steadily increasing in volume and pitch until it was a piercing scream.  
A scinetist bellowed, "TAKE COVER!"  
A flash of light, a deafening roar, and when the dust settled, the lab was in ruins.


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening-2

"What on earth was that?!"  
Pen's ears flattened against her head as she stumbled back from the huge light blast.  
Hera caught her. "An...an explosion? You don't suppose..." Her eyes narrowed.  
"Rocket Corp. They're nearby."  
A nuclear war had wiped out most life forms, and the Pokemon that were left were affected by the radiation, causing changes in appearance, boosts in intelligence, and even new traits and skills. The humans that survived wanted to harness this new power. They created an organization called Rocket Corp. to try and capture the Pokemon to be used as slaves. The new, intelligent Pokemon banded together to fight off this new threat, and barely succeeded. Now, it appeared Rocket Corp. was at it again.  
"Good thing they blew themselves up when they did," muttered Dameon. The Eevee shook out his fur and continued, "They would have definetley have taken us by surprise if they finished whatever they were doing."  
Pen scratched her ear. "Yeah," she said. "But the search team will be here soon to save what they can."  
Hera nodded. "Correct. We should leave."  
"No." Pen put out a yellow paw. Her entire body reflected her mischevious smile, from the quivering tips of her ears to her wagging, lightning-shaped tail.  
"I think," she began slowly, "that we should help them out."  
Dameon and Hera stared at Pen as though she had turned into a Gyarados. Finally, Hera spoke up. "What?"  
Pen shook her head. "What I'm saying is that we swipe their stuff so they can't have it. It'll also give us a hint about what they're planning."  
Eevee and Zorua rolled their eyes. Pen had a weird way of thinking, but she was truly brilliant.  
"Well?" Pen said, sensing the comprehension. "What are we waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 1 Awakening-3

Soon the trio was at the site of the explosion. All three hesitated.  
Pen was the first to step uncertainly into the wreckage. With a meaningful glance, Dameon and Hera followed.  
Hera frowned. Some of the metal was wet. It wasn't blood, this wasn't sticky enough. But it looked to dark to be water.  
"Hey, guys," she called. "Come and take a look at this."  
Dameon and Pen hurried over. "Something happened here. The stuff isn't blood, but it's not like water or milk either, too dark."  
"Juice, maybe?" Dameon suggested.  
"No, smells...funny. Like man-made."  
Pen began to get confused. "Well, if it isn't any fluid we've seen, how are we supposed to-"  
She broke off. Hera got annoyed. "How are we supposed to-"  
"Ssshhh!" The low hiss came from Dameon. He had his eyes on Pen, whose ears were twitching. She revolved them back and forth, and then stopped.  
Putting a paw to her mouth, she motioned with her other arm for the others to come closer. The three advanced on a large board, and Pen put her paws under it.  
"Help me out here!" She whispered. Hera and Dameon placed their paws under as well. They lifted on Pen's count.  
"One...two...three!"  
They heaved the board aside and looked down.  
Hera gasped, Dameon stumbled back, and Pen's eyes grew wide with wonder.  
It was a Pikachu...and by the up and down motion of its chest, it was still alive.


	4. Chapter 2 Fitting In-1

"Wha...where am I?"  
The Pikachu clutched his head and groaned. "Aggghhh...it hurts..."  
"Well, wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty!"  
He jumped. Right above him was another Pikachu, lighter in color and wearing a pair of blue goggles on her head. She seemed amused.  
"Hey, calm down! You look like you're gonna fly through the roof at any moment."  
The Pikachu tried to collect his thoughts. Where was he? He didn't know. Who was he? He didn't know that either.  
"Uh...hello? Earth to Rocket, come in Rocket!"  
The Pikachu was jolted back to reality. "R...Rocket?" he said uncertainly.  
She rolled her eyes. "I don't have anything ELSE to call you," she commented sarcastically.  
"Well...Rocket sounds nice. I don't know who I am, really, so I guess I'll be Rocket for now."  
"You have amnesia? Well, I wouldn't blame you. We kinda found you under a board in a blown-up laboratory."  
"We?"  
She slapped her forehead. "Oh, duh!" she exclaimed. "I need to introduce you to the others!"  
Her creamy yellow paw took his rough black one, and Rocket could feel the electricity coursing through her body in her excitement. She led him outside the tent.  
Rocket had to shade his eyes from the sudden light. At least fifty or sixty different Pokemon were milling about in the large clearing, talking to one another and enjoying the sunshine.  
The Pikachu smiled at Rocket's awed expression. "Welcome to the Hideaway."


	5. Chapter 2 Fitting In-2

"Here, I'll show you around camp," the Pikachu said. She led Rocket over to a Zorua with a large scar over her right eye, and an Eevee with a particularly long tail. "This is Hera," the Pikachu said, gesturing to the Zorua. "She's kind of the leader around here in our battle against humans." Her face turned dark for a second. "We're not gonna let those stupid humans boss us around..."  
Rocket felt slightly uncomfortable. These Pokemon didn't want anything to do with humans, which was understandable...but the Pikachu's rage came so quickly!  
Hera put a paw on the Pikachu's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Pen," she said soothingly. Pen took a shaky breath, and let it out slowly. "Sorry." Pen blushed.  
"Oh! I forgot, this is Dameon." Pen pointed to the Eevee. "He's like Hera's second-in-command."  
Dameon looked over Rocket, pausing at his spiked collar. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.  
Rocket looked at the collar. "I'm...not sure."  
Dameon snarled. "The only place where that kind of collar can be found is with humans. Go back to where you came from, pet." He spat out the last word like it was an insult.  
Blood pounded in Rocket's ears. He had a sudden vision of Dameon lying on the ground, covered in wounds and throat torn apart. He liked it.  
Rocket flung himself at Dameon. The Eevee instantly went on the defensive. It was obvious he'd been trained in combat skills, and he had been expecting Rocket's attack.  
The two Pokemon scrambled on one another's bodies, trying to find a weak spot. Rocket locked on to Dameon's neck fur. With one good bite, he could end this...  
NO! Another voice had awakened inside his head. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! it yowled. STOP IT!  
Rocket still lunged with his jaws wide open, but the new voice had startled him. Instead of the throat, his teeth found a different target. With a twist and a pull, Rocket flew back.  
He landed on the ground hard. It felt as though he were awakening from a trance. Looking up, he saw Dameon. The entire tip of his left ear was missing, as well as part of the side. Blood gushed from the fresh wound, and the Eevee fixed his eyes on Rocket, full of rage and disbelief.  
Rocket's muzzle was damp and sticky. He spat out what he had in his mouth and examined it closely.  
It was Dameon's ear tip.  
Rocket's head was spinning. I did this? he thought. I attacked Dameon?  
The brawl had attracted most of the camp, and they whispered in hushed voices to one another. Pen and Hera stared at Rocket in awe and terror.  
Rocket couldn't explain it. "Look, I...I'm sorry...It was an accident!  
Dameon glowered at him. "Sure," he said bitterly. "You ACCIDENTALLY attacked me and bit off my ear!"  
Rocket was about to tell Dameon to go and jump off a bridge, but he held his tounge. Enough damage had been dealt for one day.


End file.
